Eyes Only For You
by Mlle Rose
Summary: Nick doesn't like parties, but he loves the way her hips sway. [Rated M for chapter 2 smut] Human AU.
1. The Build Up

The party was already well under way by the time Nick slipped through the front door.

"Just let yourself in!" Clawhauser had told him the day before. It still felt a little odd, but he quickly understood why that was the policy; the bungalow was packed, and _loud._

 _I shouldn't be surprised,_ Nick thought to himself. He didn't recognize most of the people there, and Clawhauser was the type that "knows everyone." Speaking of, the cheerful young man was nowhere to be seen, and Nick was beginning to wonder if he should seek the guy out and say hello.

He wondered if Clawhauser was already too drunk to remember who was there and who never showed.

Even in his relative unease, Nick was able to pass off as cool and under control as he made a bee-line for the kitchen, his six pack gripped tightly in one hand and held slightly in front of himself.

"Well look who actually turned up!" A familiar voice pipped up. There was a small group of fellow officers leaning against the counter. He was greeted with several wolfish grins, and one of the broad-shouldered blonds knocked his neighbour with his elbow, "looks like you owe me twenty bucks, bro!"

"Look at you," Francine purred, her voice almost drowning out the boys beside her. She held an enormous glass of wine in her hands.

One of the guys grudgingly gave up a bill, while another man laughed at Nick. "Uh-oh, look out, man! Big Mama's got her eyes on you now!" he teased.

Nick shot Francine a smirk, "got my eyes on you, too, girl." he winked. He was glad to know he'd made the right choice going with a simple white shirt and dark jeans.

Francine let out a single trumpet of a laugh and waved a hand, "oh, stop it! I know you've only got eyes for Judy, you tease." Her words had no bite, and she smirked right back at Nick.

"Pfft!" Nick didn't have a retort, and instead turned his blushing face away to put his beer in the fridge. He grabbed one before closing the door, ignoring the blatant laughter of his coworkers behind him.

"Dude, I saw her dancing in the backyard a minute ago." One of the guys slapped Nick on the back and shoved him towards the patio door with a large grin.

"Go get her, you fox!" Francine called after him, a howl of laughter erupting afterwards.

Nick lifted his drink in farewell before he resigned himself to his fate; locating Judy in this hot mass of bodies wasn't going to be fun. And he wasn't sure he was quite prepared to see her in this kind of setting, either. He hated knowing the guys and Francine were right; he did only have eyes for her. But damn, how was he supposed to pursue her? Her father had sent her into the big city with pepper spray to defend herself against guys like him! And sure, they'd warmed up to each other, and he'd cleaned up his act big time...but there was still something that made it awkward to be anything more than friends – partners – even if he did indulge himself with a platonic "I love you" and variations of...which she reciprocated regularly. On a platonic level, of course.

The song that played over the expensive speakers was sexy. It encouraged the party goers to get close, to touch, to kiss, to tease. It made him feel even more trepidatious about finding Judy. The sway of her hips as she walked down the street could evoke passionate dreams, he didn't need them to have an appropriate soundtrack to match. At that moment Nick decided his best option was to pull off to the side, drink his beer, and wait for a new song to start playing. But then their eyes met.

She was dancing with another officer from work, but when she saw Nick she patted the woman's shoulder while saying something into her ear before snaking her way through the crowd towards him. Snaking, indeed, because she stared him down like a viper, refusing to cease her dancing as she moved through the crowd, her eyes always on him. It felt like he'd been glued down, helpless to defend himself against her sensual movements and sly grin. She looked much different than any other time they'd been together.

She looked fucking hot.

Her hair was down, her makeup was subtle, and the tops of her small breasts peeked out of the low cut of her top, definitely with the help of a well-padded push-up bra. For a split second, he imagined covering those pale breasts with his dark hands. He gulped down a large sip of his beer, swallowing just as she came up to him.

Getting up on her tip-toes, even though it wasn't entirely necessary, she spoke loudly in his ear, "I'm happy to see you!" She was wearing strappy heels that made her almost as tall as him.

He turned his head so his lips were next to her ear, "Same here, Carrots." He pulled away and flashed her his signature grin.

She smiled up at him. They looked into each others eyes for a moment, he unsure of how he should proceed, wondering what she was thinking behind those almost purple eyes. And then she took him by the hand and tugged.

"Come on, then! Let's dance!" She was leading him back towards her friend.

"I'm not really in the mood to dance."

She pouted at him, "you can't abandon your beloved partner, can you?" His defeated sigh was enough response to get her smiling triumphantly as she pulled him the rest of the way to her friend.

Lucky for Nick the song was ending, and his prayer was answered: a generic pop song began to play. Judy turned to her friend and they laughed at each other, as though the song itself was an inside joke. Nick stood there, uncertain of why he'd agreed to this (it was probably the boobs,) until Judy returned her attention to him. She took his free hand in hers and began to sway with the beat. Nick followed her lead, swaying awkwardly, but slowly feeling himself getting pulled into the music. It was hard for him to pretend he wasn't enjoying the moment and the feeling of the bass echoing in his chest. It was easy for him to lose himself in her eyes, in the sway of her generous hips.

His first beer was finished off, and somehow magically replaced (although he vaguely remembered Judy's friend bringing him a new one.) A third beer was consumed, a gift from another officer who came lumbering through the backyard. Once that was done, Nick had a pleasant buzz going, and after he set the empty can on a nearby chair he slipped up behind Judy. His first instinct was to grab her by the hips and press their bodies firmly together. But he instead he wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed – a friendly, platonic hug, he told himself.

"Is this all you got, Carrots?" He wasn't sure where the question came from, but it flowed to his lips as naturally as any other tease or challenge he'd issued the petite woman before.

"Oh!" Judy scoffed, turning her face towards his, "And you can do better?" Her breath tickled his face, smelling faintly of alcohol and artificial fruit.

He shrugged a bit, "maybe."

Judy gave him an incredulous look, and he took that as his invitation to show her what he had.

It wasn't at all what she had been expecting.

He moved away from her, only to grab her one hand and quickly tug her back towards him, placing his other hand firmly on her waist. He'd never gotten into the kind of dancing Fennick and his gang got into at the clubs. He had, in fact, frequently avoided going. But he remembered fondly the quiet afternoons he spent with his mother, just the two of them in the living room, learning and practising the dances she'd loved to perform with her husband.

It was a simple swing dance that he led Judy through. Quick learner that she was, it didn't take long for her to get the hang of the rhythm. At first they didn't take up a lot of room, but in no time a circle formed around them so their movements could become more exaggerated. The dance clashed beautifully with the modern _un tiss un tiss_ of the music blasting around them. Some people began to follow their lead, improvising where they missed Nick's example.

When the song finished there was applause and a boisterous cheer. The partners laughed nervously as they slowly backed out of the cleared circle. The next song started, everyone started dancing as they had before, and the partners made their escape. Nick instinctively kept hold of Judy's hand, even though the crowd wasn't too dense; he didn't want to lose her on his way back to the kitchen.

"There they are!" Francine cooed, and Nick wasn't sure if she was still on the same glass of wine or if she was halfway through the second.

"Twenty bucks," The same man who'd demanded money before knocked his neighbour again with his elbow.

Nick furrowed his brow, "dude, really?"

"You came!" Sang Clawhauser, rescuing the blond from Nick's scrutiny. He wrapped his arms around Nick and hugged tightly, forcing the latter to let go of Judy's hand. "I'm. So. Happy. You. Came!" He enunciated each word very precisely and with extreme exuberance. He was definitely very drunk.

"Yup, I came. It's a great party, Clawhauser." Nick patted his co-worker awkwardly on the back.

"You know, I was worried you'd just stay home, all alone and bored and _alone_...but you're here and you're having a good time! And you're with Judy!" Clawhauser released Nick in order to embrace Judy. It was a much gentler embrace than Nick had received. "You are just _so_ pretty, Judy! No...you know what? You're fucking hot, girl. I love it, and if he doesn't take you home," Clawhauser gestured vaguely at Nick, "I-I'll take you...keep you..." he furrowed his brow, "I'll spend the night with you."

Nick was fairly certain Clawhauser had about as much interest in fucking Judy as he did a teddy bear, but it still irked him that he'd say something like that.

Judy, on the other hand, blushed crimson and laughed heartily, "goodness, Clawhauser! I thought you were hooking up with Isaac!"

Clawhauser's eyes got wide, "oh my God, Judy...Isaac," he keened, "the man is my Adonis. He is...is just perfect. Omigod, you don't even know. Did I tell you? He totally bought me _flowers_! No joke, _flowers_! The sweetheart nearly had me tearing up, it was so sweet. I don't think anyone's been so good to me. Judy, I think I'm in _love_!"

During Clawhauser's rant Nick had helped himself to another beer, lurked awkwardly by the fridge, and then slowly made his escape.

 _If I don't take her home,_ Nick thought bitterly as he took a swig of his beer and stepped out the front door. There were a couple people smoking on the lawn, so Nick sat down on the front steps. _How ridiculous_.

 _Or is it?_

He ran his free hand over his face, repressing a groan.

He could still feel the heat of her body on his hands. The smell of her perfume lingered in his nose. He'd been half-hard all evening, but what he wanted didn't matter. It was what Judy wanted that mattered.

The door opened behind him, followed by the soft sweet voice of Judy Hopps, "hey, you...why'd you run off?"

He glanced over his shoulder, "it's too hot in there."

Judy sat down on the steps beside him, "are you okay?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her to disguise his shock. She was good at reading him.

"It's not your scene, eh?" She wrinkled her nose in her adorable way, making his heart swell.

"No, not really, but I think..."

"Oh, sorry, I'm just gonna squeeze by here..." One of the smokers was approaching the stairs awkwardly, their friends behind them.

Judy was quick to get out of their way, jumping to her feet and hopping in front of her partner. They watched the small group pass by, and then smiled at each other.

The door closed with a light whack, the music was just a dull thumping, and they were submerged in a comfortable silence.

After a moment, Judy coaxed, "but you think...?" She stood in front of him on the grass, a red dixie cup in one hand, her eyes focused on him.

 _I think you're beautiful,_ He thought to himself as he gazed back at her, but what he said was something else that was also true, "I think it's good for me to get out. Learning to get along with people again is important. I'm too old to be holding a grudge against the world."

Her smile was soft as she nodded her head a bit with her eyes focused on the ground. "We all have to push ourselves in some ways, don't we?" She returned her gaze to him.

"Yeah," he returned softly.

After another brief moment of silence Judy spoke up again, "you surprised me earlier. I didn't know you could dance like that."

Nick chuckled, "my mom taught me. I was her only partner for a long time..."

"Do you know any other dances?"

"She taught me how to waltz. 'Every decent man knows how to waltz' she told me." His expression grew sad, "I let her down in that respect."

Judy was there immediately, her hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look up at her. Her cup was in the grass, abandoned quickly so that all of her could be dedicated to her friend.

"You may have made mistakes, but you are a decent man, Nicholas Wilde. And you are doing everything in your power to be the best man you can be." Judy was firm with him in a way that made his heart ache. God he loved her for being so good. Not even just to him, but damn if it wasn't extra special to have her directing every ounce of her goodness on him. And then she surprised him with a whisper, "you inspire me, Nick."

His brow furrowed.

Judy released his face, but stayed close, "you've come so far, Nick. And you had to fight the hardest battle, the one against yourself. It's incredible."

He breathed out a chuckle, feeling deeply embarrassed, "you're making it more dramatic than it really is, Judy..."

"No, I think you're incredible. Never forget that."

She was so cute, so strong, so wonderful...what had he possibly done to deserve having her in his life?

"Hey...will you teach me how to waltz?"

"Sure, I can do that." He shrugged.

"No, I mean right now. Can you teach me?"

Nick opened his mouth to say no, faltered, and instead smiled and said, "sure."

He stood up, placing his bottle where his butt had been, and waited for Judy to retrieve her cup. She frowned at it a bit, regretting dropping it earlier, but still put it beside his bottle. He offered her his hand and she took it. They got close to each other, in the position everyone was familiar with from a thousand romantic movies, and then they started.

Nick kept it slow, not just because she was unfamiliar with the rhythm, but because he wanted to savour the moment. Their movements were stilted as Judy struggled to get the hang of moving her feet in the basic square. But as before, it was only a minute or two before she began to pick it up.

"Is that it?" She asked incredulously as they began moving more fluidly.

Nick grinned at her, "not even close, darling. This is just the base of what can be a much more beautiful dance."

"Oh, I see. So you start with this, and then go on to add other stuff?"

"Yeah, like moving around the dance floor and adding a sway to the hips. Stuff like that." He noticed she was a little closer than before, and he wasn't sure if it was because he'd pulled her in or if she had moved of her own volition.

"So what you're saying is that it's going to take a few more lessons to teach me how to waltz properly." It wasn't a question, not even vaguely.

He grinned, "yeah, it's going to take at least a month's worth of classes to get you up to par with me...when I was 12."

"And until I'm on par with you now?"

He winced playfully, "I don't know if you'll ever be on par with me, Carrots."

"I became a cop against the odds...I think I can learn to dance like you, Mister Wilde."

"Your enthusiasm is commendable, Miss Hopps. I just don't want you to be disappointed in the results."

"If it's you, I won't be."

Her eyes had a sparkle in them that was pulling him in. He couldn't stop himself, and he was afraid of what she'd do when she noticed he _was_ pulling her closer, leaning his face near to hers.

Their dancing slowed to a stop, but she didn't do anything to stop what was happening. Rather, her breathing grew shallow like his, her eyes became lidded, and he was certain they were pointed at his mouth.

"You really trust me that much?" He whispered with his mouth hovering above hers.

"Yes," she whispered back.

And so he closed the distance between them. An electric bolt fired through his heart and passed straight through to his guts, igniting a fire there that warmed his entire body.

Her hands gripped either side of his head as she deepened the kiss, opening her mouth to flick her tongue over his lips. The action nearly made him growl.

It was a brief kiss, but they were both panting as Judy pulled away. Their eyes met, "take me home," she told him, leaving no room to negotiate.

"Okay," he replied hoarsely.

They left their drinks on the steps as they went to catch the next train to his place. It was closer.


	2. The Release

Nick was surprised by how assertive Judy was. The entire train ride to his apartment she'd kept her hand on his thigh, rubbing and squeezing in a way that was oddly relaxing even though it was getting him so very hard. A few times he nuzzled into her neck and nibbled – her ear, her neck, once he pulled her face towards him and nibbled on her lower lip. Her eyes were almost black after that one, so he was glad he'd saved it for the end of their ride.

His hand was on her ass until they got to his street, and then he stopped walking and brought his mouth to her ear. "Walk ahead of me," his voice was a harsh whisper, "I want to watch your ass as you walk." He bit her earlobe for good measure.

She shivered and grinned at him. Without another word she continued up the street, and he kept a few paces behind. She was deliberate with her steps, making sure her hips swayed just so. Her ass looked good in the tight jeans she was wearing. He couldn't wait to rip them off of her.

Nick caught up with Judy just before they got to his building, slapping her ass as he did. She jumped and squealed a bit, but then laughed. And then she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in for a deep, aggressive kiss.

"Enough games, Mister Wilde. It's time for you to fulfill your duties."

He raised his eyebrows at her, "I didn't realize fucking you was in my contract."

She pulled him close again, but this time she was the one whispering in his ear, "you should have read the fine print, dumb fox."

"Maybe you can fill me in on the details in the elevator." He pulled his keys out of his pocket, grinning suggestively at her.

They made it into the elevator without major incident, but they didn't do any talking once they got into the little box. Nick still got the gist of what was included in the fine print, though; the brief moment he'd had her pressed against the wall, both her legs wrapped around his hips, had told him more than enough.

So had the brief grab at his crotch she'd snuck in just before exiting the elevator.

He got his apartment door open with only a little more difficulty than usual, and they hurried into the privacy of his apartment. The door was slammed shut (he'd be hearing about that later) and then Judy was pressed against it. He was kissing her with all the urgency of a horny teen, but he had enough mind left to reach out and lock the door before drowning in the sensation of her body against his.

"Take off your shirt," Judy panted, pushing him away slightly.

He stepped away and did as he was told, dropping the clothing on the floor beside him. He'd clean up later. For now he liked the way her eyes trailed over his bare chest and stomach. He'd worked very hard to get what he had going on there, and he loved knowing she liked what she saw. He bent a finger at her, beckoning her towards him. "Come on, then, take what you want."

A smile spread across her lips, sexy as hell, and she approached him. He expected more kissing, but instead she ran her fingernails down his bare torso. She felt him shiver and glanced up at him with a satisfied look. And then she kissed his collarbone, grazed her teeth over the flesh of his left pectoral, and licked at his nipple.

He gripped her hips, not sure what else to do with his hands at that moment. He didn't want her to stop.

She swirled her tongue around the peeked nipple, covered it with her lips and sucked. She worked his other nipple with her fingers. After a moment she swapped fingers for mouth and visa versa.

He tugged her hips closer, "Judy," he groaned.

She stopped, which he hated, but she grabbed him by the belt and started leading him to the bedroom, which he liked. He loved that she knew how to navigate his apartment backwards.

"You have many talents, Miss Hopps."

"I'm just getting started, Mister Wilde."

He dipped his head to kiss her softly, "I can't wait to see what else you have in store for me."

They were in the doorway to his bedroom. It was on the messier side, but that didn't matter right now. She was undoing his belt, unzipping his jeans, slipping her hand between the denim of his jeans and the cotton of his boxer briefs. He moaned loudly, gripped her by the head and brought her in for a kiss. Her fingers were magical, he was convinced, and his body was getting overly hot. His clothes had to go, and so did hers.

"Your turn, Carrots." He panted as he pulled away from their dizzying kiss. He lifted the hem of her shirt, and she quickly removed her hand from his pants in order to raise it above her head with her other hand so the shirt could be removed. "That's a front clasp bra," he observed with a grin.

"Mhm, they're so easy! I love it. Here, watch." She brought her hands to the small clasp between her breasts, and in two smooth movements the bra was undone.

Nick was there immediately, his hands forcing the cups away from Judy's small, pale breasts and over her shoulders to that the bra could join the other clothes on the floor. Her small breasts felt so good in his hands.

Her head fell back with a sigh, encouraging him to continue - to do more.

He kissed at her exposed neck while gently massaging her breasts. And then he started pinching her nipples and her groan encouraged him to bite where he'd been kissing. She grabbed his ass and pushed him closer.

"More," she pleaded.

Nick obliged enthusiastically, taking his turn to suck at one nipple while continuing to pinch the other. He used his free hand to grip her ass. He was enjoying how she squirmed in his arms, the way her fingernails scrapped over his bare back, almost dug in painfully.

"Nick," she breathed, "more," this time it was a demand.

And he knew exactly what she meant. He kissed her again as he undid the button and zipper of her jeans, and then forced them down over her hips, taking her lacy underwear with them. He brought a finger to her clit, running it along the length of her slick opening before bringing it back to tease her most sensitive nerves. She began to shake a bit, her panting becoming urgent, and that's when he knew he couldn't stand it much longer. He picked her up and laid her on the bed, looked down at her flushed face and beautiful body.

"My god, you're beautiful."

She breathed out a chuckle, but looked embarrassed. "Thank you..." she smiled genuinely up at him. But the romance didn't last long. She bit her lip, eyes dropping to his crotch. "Your turn," she told him.

He grinned as he kicked off his shoes and pulled his pants off. He caught her lick her lips as she gazed upon his erection, it made him feel pretty damn good. He sat on the edge of the bed beside her legs and removed both her shoes. And then he was standing again, pulling her jeans and underwear completely off her body.

Finally, he placed himself between her legs and lowered himself on top of her.

Judy wrapped her arms around him in a hug, ran her fingernails down his back gently. They dug into him as he pressed his pelvis against hers.

They were kissing again, hands exploring every inch available, hips grinding against each other.

"I want you," Judy begged.

"Move up a bit," Nick requested.

She obliged, scooting up the bed so her head was on the pillows. He followed her, and then reached towards his bedside table. He removed a box of condoms and lifted himself off her. Judy watched as he grabbed one and reached to take the box away from him. Wordlessly he passed it off to her and began to carefully open the individual package. She rubbed his thighs as he slipped the condom over his penis. The garbage was quickly forgotten once the condom was in place and he went back to kissing her.

He used his fingers to please her, to test the waters so to speak, and loved the little sounds she made.

"Are you ready?" He whispered to her with a smirk.

"God, yes!" She almost sounded exasperated.

He replaced his fingers with his penis and pushed gently into her. They both sighed as though it was the only thing they'd ever wanted.

His thrusts started out slow and controlled, but it wasn't long before she'd urged him into a faster pace. Her legs wrapped about his hips, her nails scratched his back, and she moaned. Oh, did she moan.

"You've been driving me crazy for two whole years, Judy," Nick confessed with a growl.

"I'm glad it didn't take you any longer to figure it out," She replied with a sly smirk.

He paused, examined her face, frowned, "figure it..." his eyes went wide, "you sly little...you've been swaying your hips on purpose!"

"Well," Judy giggled, "I can't entirely help it. They are rather wide, they can be...hard to control." She rolled her hips against him. "Oh, oops, see? No controlling them!"

He couldn't help but smile as he moved in for a kiss. "You should have done something sooner." he muttered against his lips. "We could've been doing this a long time ago."

"I wasn't entirely sure you wanted me, Nick..." he pulled away and she ran a tender hand over his cheek, "I made a pretty big mistake."

He kissed her. "None of that," he whispered, "not now. I want you, I've always wanted you, and I'll fuck those memories out of your mind if I have to."

"Well, if you must..."

And the fucking continued with a gleeful giggle from Judy as Nick straightened up and lifted her legs onto his shoulders. He pounded into her, delighting in the sounds she made.

They'd talk about past mistakes later, if they had to. Right now he wanted to enjoy what they were discovering.

He slowly lowered back down, bending her in half with her legs still over his shoulders, and thrust into her again. And again. And again.

"Oh fuck," She gasped before she came, unabashedly crying out loudly.

Nick leaned back, gently bringing her legs back down, and watched her settle. "You're good?" He asked softly.

She nodded, "yeah, I'm good!" the good was said with a surprised grunt as he thrust into her again.

She was moaning again, and he was so close. He urged her legs back to his hips, buried his face in the crook of her neck. He didn't cry as loud as her, but he was certain he'd never come so hard before.

It took a moment for the warmth of his orgasm to clear from his mind. He felt her kissing along his neck and shoulder and rubbing his back. It took a great amount of effort for him to pull away and roll off of her. Before she could cuddle up next to him, though, he was sitting on the edge of the bed and removing the condom. He tossed it into the small bin under his bedside table.

She tugged at his arm as he returned to her. They shifted about until her head was on his chest, his arm wrapped under her while his fingers traced lazy circles on her upper arm.

"I'm happy you showed up tonight." She told him.

"So am I." And then he frowned, "but I have a feeling someone's going to make a few bucks off this."

"What?"

Nick shook his head, "nevermind. Let's just...enjoy this."

Judy shrugged and cuddled closer to Nick. She'd ask him about the money thing later.


End file.
